1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spiral fluted wheel for a water pump, and more particularly to a spiral fluted wheel that can be produced rapidly and precisely.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 3, and 4, a water pump with a conventional multiple vane case comprises a shell (50), multiple vane cases (51), multiple guide cases (52), a filter (53), a motor (54) with an electricity supply wire (55), and a water outlet pipe (56). The water pump is typically received in a well to draw water therefrom.
The shell (50) contains the multiple vane cases (51) and the multiple guide cases (52) in alternative with each other inside and the filter (53) is mounted under the shell (50) to filtrate water by its meshes. The motor (54) is secured under the filter (53) and has an axle tube (540) penetrating the multiple vane cases (51) and the multiple guide cases (52) and driving all cases (51, 52) to rotate. The water pipe (56) is communicated with the shell (50) to pump water out of the well.
In FIG. 4, the multiple guide cases (52) each has a plurality of guide waterways (520) defined therein. The guide waterways (520) communicate with two vane cases (51) adjacent to the guide case (52).
The detail structure of the vane case (51) is shown particularly in FIGS. 5 and 6. The vane case (51) is composed of an upper plate (510), a lower plate (512) respectively combined with the upper plate (510), and each combined pair of upper and lower plates (510, 512) has a plurality of vane segments (60) sandwiched therebetween.
The upper plate (510) is a round plate having a hole (5101) defined in the center. The axle tube (540) (see FIG. 3) penetrates and drivingly engages each upper plate (510) via mating with the hole (5101) of the upper plate (510). The lower plate (512) is a round plate corresponding to the upper plate (510) and an aperture (not shown) is defined in the center of the lower plate (512). The aperture has a larger diameter than a maximum diameter of the axle tube (540) to allow water to flow into the vane segments (60). The plurality of vane segments (60) has an inner wing (62) and an outer wing (64) extending outwardly and laterally from a respective side of the vane segment (60). The inner wing (62) is mated with the outer wing (64) of an adjacent segment. Each wing has two positioning holes (66) respectively defined in two ends thereof.
In assembly, multiple vane segments (60) are gathered to form a round combination and sandwiched between the upper plate (510) and the lower plate (512). The round combination is combined to both the upper and lower plates (510, 512) at the positioning holes (66).
Now referring to FIG. 4 again, when the motor operates, the axle tube (540) drives the multiple vane cases (51) to rotate to cause a centrifugal force to water therein. Therefore, the water inside the vane cases (51) starts to be expelled by the centrifugal force and the water outside the vane cases (51) is filtrated by the filter (54) and attracted into the multiple vane cases (51) via the aperture of the lower plate (512). The rotating multiple vane cases (51) cause a centrifugal force to the water so as to make the water travel spirally along the channels made of the vane segments (60) and be expelled from the vane cases (51).
When the water is expelled from the vane cases (51), the guide waterways (520) of the guide cases (52) receive the expelled water and spirally guide the water up to another of the upper vane cases (51). Therefore, the water is pumped up gradually to reach the water pipe (35) when the axle tube (330) rotates fast enough, and then the water is pumped from the well.
However, two drawbacks exist in this conventional water pump which are that a punching process is needed to form the positioning holes (66) and this causes extra work to produce the vane case (51). Additionally, fixing the vane segment (60) on the upper plate (510) and the lower plate (512) by the position holes (66) one by one is troublesome due to the necessary alignment of the corresponding holes of both plates (510, 512).
In order to make the water pump endurable and have more efficiency, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional vane cases.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a spiral fluted wheel for a water pump that can be combined rapidly and precisely.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.